


smile

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Arme sighs, “As I said, it’s not very necessary for me. Plus, emotions are very confusing.”“But you should at least smile! I’m sure the Goddess would like that much more than you just glaring all day long!” Knight states, sounding completely sure of himself. He finally looks at Arme, and his eyes carry that usual fire of his, somehow even stronger now.





	smile

“Arme?”

“Hm?” Arme hums, turning to Knight. The boy, however, isn’t facing him, instead staring out of the window. The city of Hamel is bustling beneath them, punctuated by the far-off, unceasing sound of flowing water.

The setting sun paints his pale, scratched-up face shades of pink and orange. It complements his hair. Makes him look good, Arme thinks. Then again, Elsword somehow manages to look good all the time.

“I’ve been wondering this for a while, but why don’t you smile as much anymore? You used to all the time, and yet now you never do…”

It seems Knight is intentionally not looking at him. Arme’s lips press into a tight live and he looks out as well, eyes roving over the people enjoying their evening, the last few days of celebration of defeating the demon army. ‘Defeating’…

There is no reason to celebrate, as long as even one demon remains. Well… one might be okay, as long as she’s under surveillance.

Still, Arme sighs, searching for the right words. “Elsword, I apologize if I had… let you down somehow. Emotions aren’t… necessary… for my mission.”

“Your mission!” Knight huffs. “Is fighting the demons for your Goddess that important? You’re not a robot like Empress, Arme! It’s not— natural to just ignore your emotions! We did it, you know? We pushed the demons away, and now they’re cornered. So why aren’t you happy? Honestly, out of all of us, I expected you to be the first one.”

Arme is silent for a moment; the tension in the room heightens and heightens. If only Knight was right. But maybe he is like Miss Queen. His purpose and her purpose… aren’t they similar? Neither of them is human. But Elsword doesn’t know that, and it’d be for the best if it stayed like that.

“I am happy, Kight,” he says finally, “I’m proud of you for fighting so valiantly.”

“Then why won’t you show it? None of us can read your mind! If we could, I think Lusa and Noblesse would be pissed off more often!”

“Elsword! Language!”

Knight just pokes his tongue out at him at the words. “You’re not Elsa!”

Arme sighs, “As I said, it’s not very necessary for me. Plus, emotions are very confusing.”

“But you should at least smile! I’m sure the Goddess would like that much more than you just glaring all day long!” Knight states, sounding completely sure of himself. He finally looks at Arme, and his eyes carry that usual fire of his, somehow even stronger now.

Arme ponders it. Emotions are for humans, he has no need for them. Without them, this mission is easier, he doesn’t get swayed by them. Celestials live to fulfill their purpose and his is restoring the El. Nothing less, nothing more.

On the other hand, Elsword, who seems to hold some strange power over him dislikes his lack of them. The Goddess had never forbidden him from experiencing them, though she had told him not to get close to or meddle with the affairs of humans. And he had long since done both. Yet she has never reprimanded him for it. Maybe because she knows how devoted to her greatness he is, but her warmth has never faded and she granted him all the power he has needed thus far to progress in his path.

So maybe it would be alright for him to smile, if that’s what Elsword wants. It’s not like it’ll set him back on his track to upturn his lips when the boy is around. She would tell him if it was bad. She would make sure he knew, like when he’s around demons.

Yes.

“I can smile more, if that’s what you wish,” Arme says finally, after thinking it over.

Knight’s face seems to light up at the words, only to fall into a frown right after. “If I want? The heck’s that supposed to mean? What do you want, then?”

This question’s easy. “The Goddess’ will.”

Knight’s face hardens.

Arme glances away.

“…and your happiness.”

It’s so low, barely a whisper, that Knight thinks he had misheard at first. But no, he wouldn’t have. Even with the festivities going on a few streets down, their room is quiet enough.

Knight can feel his cheeks heating up. Maybe he can blame it on the lighting. “W-Well! It’d make me happy if you showed what you feel more often!”

“Showed?”

“Yeah! Like— Like when we see demons, your face goes real scary and anyone can tell you’re angry.”

“So you… like it when I’m angry?”

“No!” Knight sighs in exasperation, but he doesn’t give up. That’s not like him in the first place. “I don’t like it when you’re angry, but I do like when you express yourself!”

“Huh,” Arme wonders. The sun is disappearing behind the tall temple and everything is getting darker. And, admittedly, more intimate. It’s not everyday that Elsword decides to talk about something like this.

“Do you want me to laugh when you say a joke? Tease Mr. Ancient again? Smile when I’m with you?” Arme questions, doing his best to remember… well, emotions. His memory might be great, but accurately categorizing his past behavior is a little (a lot) hard for him.

“If— If that’s what you want to do in those situations!” Knight’s face flushes further and he ducks away, grabbing his sword and cleaning rag. His hands start up the repetitive movement of polishing the blade.

“Well, sometimes jokes are funny. Especially the ones Miss Elf says about Miss Magician and you.”

“She what—” Knight mutters angrily, scrubbing harder.

“And teasing Mr. Ancient is amusing, I suppose. He gets all huffy. And I… do get the urge to smile whenever you’re around.”

Knight’s shoulders hunch, fully tense now. His bangs hide his equally flaming cheeks. It doesn’t seem possible for him to get any redder at this point.

Arme frowns and reaches out to brush the fringe out of Elsword’s face before pressing the back of his hand to the other’s forehead. “Elsword, your face is burning up. Do you have a fever?”

“N-No!” Knight refuses to look at him, instead boring through the floor.

Arme retracts his hand and they lapse into silence again. Knight breaks it after a moment, his voice tentative and unlike anything he’s like on the battlefield.

“Hey, could I get one?”

“Get what?”

“…a smile.”

Arme blinks, but Elsword seems serious and very adamant. Slowly, Arme raises the corners of his lips into what he hopes is a nice smile. Knight mirrors him, though his looks a thousand times prettier than whatever Arme could manage.

“Could you do this more often? A smile suits you,” Knight tells him, the corners of his eyes crinkling when his smile widens even further.

Something in Arme’s chest melts and he finds himself chuckling. “Only because it’s you.”

The Goddess would tell him if he was doing anything wrong, but how could anything this gentle be wrong?


End file.
